The Run Away
by MusicalTides
Summary: She ran away from home when she was just a little girl, looking for a place in this world. After some years pass she meets a certain group of mercenaries and joins them. What happens when her past comes to haunt her? What happens when she falls in love with a certain white haired boy?Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story or an of the characters. I do not even own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

1

**The Run Away**

**Mae**

"Just what were you thinking back there? You could have killed the lot of us. If it weren't for Mirania and her healing circles then we would be dead by now. Just what do you have to say for yourself?"

Dagran scolded me. "I say you give Mirania to much credit because you lover her and 2, we are still alive, so what does it matter?" Had been my reply. Dagran sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You could have killed us all because of that act" He said to me again. I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock, but we are alive. Anyways if I hadn't done what I did, you, my good sir, would be dead by now" I pointed out to him.

He glared at me, "If Mirania wasn't there we would have died. Anyways, when on a mission always think about the outcome before you do something as rash as that. If I would have died back there you all would have gone through with the mission and would continue as a group of mercenaries"

"Pft, I doubt that. Dagran, there is this thing people call guilt. If you would have died everyone would have felt guilty that you died and would start to blame them for something they didn't cause. That would lead to everyone distancing themselves from each other, thus causing the team to disband and you would rest uneasily in your grave"

I said with a smile on my face. All he did was looking at me oddly, "The hell woman? Did you plan that speech on the way here or something?" He asked me as he placed his hands on his hips. I looked down at my hand with words scribbled down on it.

I lowered the hand slowly and shook my head as I bated my eyelashes, "No" I said after a bit of silence. He just sighed, "Just what am I going to do with you?" he asked me as he ruffled my crimson hair.

My crimson orbs glared at him as I pushed his hand off my head. "Warning: I burn the shit out of people and I bite. Which would you prefer Dagran?"

"I would rather keep my finger thank you" He said as he backed out of my room. Once he had fully gotten out I let out a long sigh. That took longer than I had thought it actually would. I got up from the spot on my bed and went to change out of my bloodied clothing.

I put on a pair of black harem pants and a black bikini top that made my C-cup breasts look slightly bigger than they actually are. I brushed my hair that went to my mid-back and then started to make my way through the tavern.

Right when I got downstairs I had been met by the voice of a very drunk Syrenne. "Yo, Mae. Why not share a pint of the good stuff with me?" she asked me as she held up a beer mug. I nervously laughed as I shook my head, but before I could answer, Lowell did.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Syrenne. Asking a minor to drink with you? Could you really be that low? Or is it the fact that you are so lonely?"

**Crash**

Lowell stood frozen in his spot as Syrenne had just thrown her mug at him. "What was that? Try saying that to me again." Lowell just threw his hands up in defense and took a step back for safety.

"No, I think I am fine for the time being" He said as he made his way over to the seat across from Syrenne. For some reason I have the feeling they are going to end up with each other in the near future.

"So how was the lecture from Dagran?" Syrenne asked me as she took a chug of her beverage. I gave her thumbs up as I smiled. "I got the best of the bastard again" The both of them just laughed.

"So I am a bastard, am i?" I froze in my spot as I slowly turned to see Dagran right behind me. I nervously laughed as I avoided eye contact with him. "No~" "But didn't you just call me-."

I cut him off before he could get any further, "DAGRAN HAS A SHRINE OF MIRANIA IN HIS CLOSET" Right after I had said that his face grew red. I couldn't tell whether or not it was with anger or embarrassment. It might actually even be a combination of both.

Before he could even reply, Mirania and Zael showed up, Mirania spoke, "What were you saying about a shrine about me?" she questioned me, but before I could even get a word out Dagran laced his hand over my mouth and glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow and bit down on his hand, causing him to yelp out in pain. Before he could glare at me again I had disappeared to a table in the front corner of the Tavern. And that just so happened to be where Yurick is right now.

I looked at him and smiled. "Good afternoon Yurick" I said to him as I sat down across from him. All he did in return was look at me with a very blank look. "How are you today?" I asked him, but he didn't reply.

"Come on pal, why don't you come over and sit with us?" I asked him, trying my best to get him to talk. He let out a sigh as he looked me in the eyes. "I'm not your pal, and I would rather sit over here in solitude than be with a bunch of filthy people like you"

I twitched, but never the less, kept my smile on my face.

**Zael**

I sighed as I looked over at the both of them. "Poor Mae. I doubt she is ever going to have a friend her own age. If only Yurick would stop being such a dick and actually talk to her, then maybe they would be friends"

Said Mirania as she stared at the two as well. I agreed with her, "It's not healthy for the both of them to only have adults as friends. It's also not healthy when you are anti-social, too" After I had said that, we all knew whom I had meant by the anti-social one.

He should at least try to talk to us some; if not then I am afraid that he won't ever have any friends. "I don't know about you, but my magic makes me tired and it should be the same for you as well. So I am going to bed"

And with that Yurick walked off and back to our room

Poor Mae


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Mae**

I sighed as I got out of bed, the rays of sunlight reflecting from my mirror and onto me. I put on my usual outfit and walked over to the window, slowly opening the blinds, revealing the oh so beautiful sunrise.

As I stared at the beautiful sight, my family came to mind. Tears started to form in my eyes by the very thought of them. I miss them, except my father. My face turned sour at the thought of my father.

I hate that man, I hate him so much. He does something as horrible as that and doesn't even think twice about it. I even heard that he had gotten re married. I feel sorry for whomever had decided to marry my father.

My thoughts had been cut off when someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I called out to them, but before they opened the door I quickly wiped away the tears that started to fall freely. "Mae, I was thinking about going to the arena with the others. Would you like to come?"

Zael asked me as he entered my room. I sighed, knowing that if I didn't accept the offer he would know something is up. I stood up and looked at him. "Get out, or do you want to watch me change?"

His face flushed and he quickly ran out of my room, lightly shutting the door behind him. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black harem pants. After I had changed into them I couldn't find the bikini top I always wear.

I sighed and walked over to my bathroom. _Not in here either, just what the hell am I going to use for a shirt?_ Soon my eyes spotted gauze tape and I shrugged, _it's better than nothing I guess. I mean I could be wearing worse._

I wrapped the gauze all the way and made sure it stopped right above my belly button. I nodded at myself when I had deemed myself worthy of going outside. After that I went downstairs, only to meet up with the emptiness of the Taverm.

"Excuse me m*cough* miss" Said the voice of a child from behind me. I turned around to see a very sick little boy standing there. "Your friends, they *Cough Cough* they went to the arena already, said for you to meet them there"

I smile at the boy and patted his head. "Thank you, now….." I said as I picked him up and went upstairs, "You should be in bed if you're that sick" I told him as I dropped him on his bed. He smiled at me as I walked out of the room.

I then started my way out of the Tavern, only to hear the boy's voice call out, "See you later lady" He said as he waved at me. I sadly smiled as I waved back at him. He reminds me of me when I was little. I had always been sick, but I never let that get in the way of my dream.

"Someone help, that man stole my pouch" some woman's voice called out. I turned around to see a man running my way with a woman's pouch in his hands. I sighed and just stood in the same spot I am currently in.

The closer he got towards me I started to concentrate on my magic. Right as he went to pass by me I snapped my fingers, causing him to go into combustion. He let out a loud yell as he fell to the ground and started to roll around in the dirt.

I took this time to grab the woman's pouch and walk over to her. I handed her the pouch and she smiled. As she went to take some money out of the pouch I turned and ran away towards an alley way.

I really don't like it when people try to give you awards for the right doing that a person had done. It makes me feel like I am stealing what I had just retrieved for the person, so when that happens I just run away.

As I passed throughout the alley ways I finally found myself at the Arena. When I got there I saw Zael and the others were already competing, causing me to twitch in annoyance. _So much for waiting for me._

I walked over to the admission people and spoke, "I would like to enter" All they did was laugh. "Look little girl, I doubt someone of your demeanor could harm a fly. Why don't you go and play with your dolls" said one of the people.

So I did what I thought best, I set myself on fire as I glared evilly at the man. "Well sir, I don't own any dolls. Though I think you going and playing with yours would make more sense you weakling"

The man trembled at the very sight of me and slowly nodded. "Okay, you…..you you are after team Zael." I let the fire got out and smiled as I bowed, "Why thank you" And with that I walked off to the starting gate, waiting for my turn.

**Mirania**

"I say we should have waited for Mae, we all know how much she loves training" I said to the others. Dagran sighed, "She wasn't here on time. Anyways she should take a break every now and then"

I let out a sigh, "Yeah, but it would have been a bit easier on us if she had come on time. Now I think she may try and kill us because we didn't wait." Yurick then spoke, "Oh just let her mope and whine. I mean didn't we have her join so she could be another healer? It's not like she is missing out on any action if that's all she can do"

I sighed, _He is really acting like such a dick right now._ "Yurick, so what if she can only use healing magic? She is still a good team player and is there for us" Lowell told him. I smiled over at him. Someone who finally understands.

"Well, we should be off now" Dagran said as he started to leave, but Syrenne had stopped him. "Oh no, we are staying. Last time we stayed to watch the match after ours because of you hormonal boys. This time we are staying for us girls"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Fine, but do you even know if the next match has a guy in it Syrenne?" Dagran asked as he went and took a seat next to Zael. "Nope, but we are still staying" All the guys let out an annoyed sigh as me and Syrenne smiled at one another.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a crazy ass person who is deciding to do this stage, alone" All of us exchanged glances and looked back at the center of the ring. "Everyone give it up for the, what we call a demon, Mae"

All of us stared at each other shocked, hell even Yurick had wide eyes. "What the hell does she think she is doing?" Dagran asked as he stood up and grabbed the side rail of the ring. Mae walked forward and into the little course that people had to go through.

"If this doesn't kill her then I will"

**Mae**

Everyone around me stood quiet, causing me to mentally smirk. Time for me to show people half of my true power. The word then struck me, half. I can't use my full power because then 'they' will find me.

"Begin"

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked forward to the first gate and opened it. Behind the gate were Gurak, 15 of them to be exact. The gate shut behind me as I stepped forward inside. I took in a deep breath as I started to concentrate on my magic.

I then made a small fire circle under me, causing the daggers in my arm pouch to catch fire as well. I took out 5 of them and attached string to the bottom of them, then I threw them at the Gurak, missing.

The announcer laughed, "This girl isn't even a good sho-." He had stopped when he saw my next move, which consisted of me catching the strings on fire, the lines of the string burning some of the Gurak.

I grabbed the bottom tips of the string back a bit, causing the daggers to come out of the wall and ground. I then swung the string multiple ways, causing the daggers to slice up most of the Gurak in sight.

I then paid attention to the Gurak hidden behind a small brick wall. I ran along the wall and threw a dagger at its head, causing immediate death. The gate then opened, revealing some spiders, a few mage Gurak and a huge ass ogre.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I looked at a wall beside me and quickly broke it. I then hid behind it and started to concentrate on my fire magic. I took out 3 of my blades and hung them in front of me by the strings.

The tips of these daggers were purple, indicating that poison is on the dagger. As I started to summon my fire magic, my daggers disappeared from the spot in front of me, only to re appear above me as they were inside a huge fire ball I held above my head.

"Shooting Stars"

I yelled, the daggers then flew at the 2 Gurak and the Ogre. The 2 Gurak were an instant kill, but the ogre had still been alive. Of course it takes more to kill an ogre, I'm not stupid. The spiders and the Ogre then ran at me all from different sides.

The 2 spiders came from left and right and the ogre came at me from the front. I closed my eyes and started to count down in my head.1….2…..3

I then jumped backwards, making the spiders run into each other and the ogre had went to swing its club down at me, had hit the spiders and squished them, causing them to die. The ogre then charged at me, but I quickly jumped to the side and threw a dagger at it.

The ogre moved last minute, causing the dagger to hit his eye. He roared out, causing the ground to shake around us. He swung his club around aimlessly and on the last swing the club hit me and threw me into a wall.

You could hear the crowd gasp in horror as it happened. I felt myself being picked up by the ogre, causing me to start panicking, but I didn't show it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my fire again, and then all of a sudden the ogre's clothes caught fire.

The ogre dropped me and started to run around, smashing walls and making the ground shake from each giant footstep he took. After a while of running the ogre stopped and fell to the floor, dead.

I shakily stood up from my spot as I took deep breaths. "And the Demon Mae has won the round everybody" the announcer said. Everyone then started to cheer for my victory, whilst I made my way out of the ring.

Once I had collected my money, I walked outside only to meet the faces of my friends. "Just what in the hell were you thinking?" Dagran asked me in a very stern tone of voice. "I was thinking that I could fight and win, which I did"

"You could have died back there" He told me. "Well I didn't" "And why is that?" He asked me smugly. "Because I used my fire magic you dumbass" He rolled his eyes.

"No, you are only alive because you thought of something last minute, and that doesn't always work" "Dagra-." He cut Mirania off. "No Mirania, we all know it would have ended badly if she didn't think of that last minute. She could have died if she didn't think. That's why there is this thing called plan-." I cut him off by slapping him, hard. "Look Dagran, I was thinking. I may act carefree and lazy, but I am no dumbass. I knew what I was getting myself into and I knew what could have happened, but I know my own strength. I know all my limitations and weaknesses, all of my plans and what enemies are weak against what element. Maybe if you had some faith and trust in me, I wouldn't have slapped you and we wouldn't be arguing right now. You underestimate me Dagran, isn't that the kind of people you hate, people who underestimate other people? Because right now, you are one of them"

And with that I walked off.

**Syrenne**

The lot of us stared at Dagran as he just stood there, staring down at the ground beneath him. "Dagran" I said to him, causing him and the other to look over at me. "None of us know what Mae has been through, none of us know what she is capable of, but underestimating her, and saying all the things you just said, it's not right. And you know it to. I know you think of her as a little sister, but she can defend herself. Sure, she shocked us when we found out she could use fire, but she knew how to use it well, didn't that tell you anything about her?"

I said as I turned around towards the path Mae had just ran off to, "I'm going to go after her, feel free to come. If you can face her, that is"


End file.
